versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Strider Hiryu
Hiryu (frequently referred to as Strider Hiryu) is the protagonist of the Strider series of manga and video games. Background Hiryu is a young member of the Striders, a group of clandestine mercenaries with superhuman physical abilities. Hiryu was the youngest Strider to ever reach the Special A-Class, which is the highest rank in the organization. When he was 16 years old, he temporarily retired himself from the organization, but he came back when the evil Grandmaster Meio started to attack the world by taking advantage of the several wars that were taking place at the time. With orders from the Striders, Hiryu took it upon himself to defeat Meio and foil his schemes. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level (Able to harm foes who can harm him. Often destroys robots of this size.) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Flew from the Third Moon to Earth in a few minutes.) Durability: Building Level '(Can survive getting hit by a bullet train.) 'Hax: Duplication, Temporary Invincibility (With Bunshin), Healing, Absolute Zero. Intelligence: Genius (Became a Special A-Class Strider at a young age, beating the previous records.) Stamina: High (Can complete long operations without needing to rest.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physicality:' Hiryu possesses an extraordinary physique that aids him in his missions. Possesses extreme agility that allows him to perform gravity-defying moves, like wall jumps. *'Martial Arts Mastery:' Even in unarmed combat, Hiryu is an expert. He makes use of Taijutsu, a special martial art for Striders. *'Plasma Manipulation:' Hiryu's body is able to produce and manipulate plasma energy. Often used to empower his weapons. Can be used to enhance his physicality. The Plasma Catapult allows Hiryu to propel himself at great speed by boosting the physical prowess of his legs with plasma. The Slide Assault concentrates plasma in his feet to deliver a low kick able to plow through enemies. *'Bunshin:' An ability that Hiryu can access with a special power-up. In some occasions, like in the manga, he can use it without needing any power-ups. Hiryu's body splits into multiple copies of itself, allowing him to attack more times from different angles. In the games, it also makes him invincible for a short time. In Marvel vs. Capcom, he uses this ability to perform the iconic Ragnarok technique, where multiple copies of Hiryu blitz the enemy. *'Tricks:' Special abilities that Hiryu can use in battle. **'Fire:' Hiryu shoots a fireball with every swing of his Cypher. **'Medical:' Allows Hiryu to heal himself. **'Spark:' Hiryu shoots a ball of electricity with each swing of the Cypher. **'Jump:' Increases Hiryu's jumping capabilities. **'Warp:' Teleports Hiryu back to base. **'Ground:' Causes a small-scale earthquake that wipes out every enemy on screen. *'Charge Mode:' A powered-up mode that Hiryu can access after dealing many continuous strikes. In this mode, Hiryu's body is engulfed in plasma. All his attacks in this mode are as effective as they would normally be after charging up, but without the need of waiting to charge the attacks. Additionally, he can perceive everything in slow motion in the duration of this mode. It lasts five seconds. Equipment *'Cypher:' Hiryu's main weapon. A combination of a sword and a tonfa stick. It channels plasma energy to empower its slashes. Can shoot out high-voltage electricity. Hiryu is able to use it in diverse ways. **'Boomerang Throw:' Exactly what it sounds like. **'Charged Cypher:' Hiryu charges up plasma for a brief moment before delivering an enhanced strike with better reach. **'Plasma Arrow:' Involves charging up plasma before shooting a plasma projectile. **'Boost Shot:' The Cypher shoots several waves of plasma that home in on the enemy. *In addition to that, Hiryu can alter the types of plasma used to empower the Cypher, creating new forms for it. **'Reflect Cypher:' Coated in an electromagnetic barrier that deflects projectiles when striking them. **'Explosive Cypher:' Each slash is covered in flames that set the enemy on fire. **'Ultra-Cold Cypher:' Each slash is covered in cryogenic plasma that reaches Absolute Zero and freezes enemies upon contact. **'Magnetic Cypher:' Produces waves of plasma that are shot as projectiles and return to Hiryu like boomerangs. *'Climb Sickle:' A small sickle that Hiryu uses to cling to all sorts of surfaces. Can be used for combat, but Hiryu rarely does this. *'Glider:' A hang glider that Hiryu can summon at will. Can fly at great speeds. *'Kunai:' A set of ninja knives that Hiryu can use as projectiles. Just like the Cypher, they can be infused with different kinds of plasma. **'Reflect Kunai:' Bounce on surfaces upon hitting them. **'Explosive Kunai:' Explosive projectiles that stick to the surface or enemy that they come into contact with. **'Ultra-Cold Kunai:' Absolute Zero projectiles that encase enemies in blocks of ice. **'Magnetic Kunai:' Projectiles that home in on the enemy. *'Boots:' A pair of boots that allow Hiryu to walk on water and walls. They come with Plasma Capacitors that allow him to perform double jumps. *'Options:' Sets of robots that assist Hiryu in his missions. **'Option A:' A small mushroom-like robot that spins around Hiryu and shoots energy projectiles. It can hack into computers and security systems. Hiryu can summon two simultaneously. **'Option B:' A robotic sabretooth tiger that lunges at any enemies it sees. **'Option C:' A metallic hawk that attacks any airborne enemies it sees. It can also be used by Hiryu to cover long distances quickly by flying with it. **'Option D:' A navigation system that can help track power sources and map out areas. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually slices to armored soldiers. *Able to bust through walls. *Destroyed a room with a single swing of his Cypher. *Able to casually kill large dinosaurs with just a few slashes. *Destroyed the massive Devil Weapon. *Often destroys massive robots. *Has destroyed multiple Gravitrons. *Defeated Grandmaster Meio's gigantic form. *Sliced a man's arms off with his bare hands. *Sliced through a wall with his Cypher. *Able to produce small-scale earthquakes. Speed/Reactions *Casually dodges bullets. *Easily dodges and reacts to missiles. *Flew from the Third Moon to Earth in a couple of minutes. *Casually climbed an iceberg in a couple of seconds. *Flew from the depths of an underground station to the overground using Option C. *Moved faster than the human eye can track. *Able to dodge oncoming bullet trains. *Deflected a knife that had been thrown at him. *Blitzed an enhanced soldier. *Easily deflects bullets. *Dodged Shadow Tag Bullets, which are faster than regular bullets. Durability/Endurance *Often tanks bullets and missiles. *Survived getting hit by a bullet train. *Casually rode Meio's corpse while it fell from orbit without damage. *Survived the explosion of a large airship from within. Skill/Intelligence *Became the youngest Strider to reach the Special A-Class. *Easily infiltrates heavily-guarded bases. *Infiltrated an airship that had already taken off by jumping from ship to ship. *Defeated Grandmaster Meio and his minions many times. *Beat Mikiel while he used a large mech-tank. *Rescued his friend Kain. *One of the most skilled Striders. *Has saved Earth multiple times. Powerscaling There is no scaling required for Hiryu, as all of his good feats are performed directly by him. All foes that he has fought, like the bosses of his games, should be able to scale to him. Weaknesses *Tricks cannot be spammed, and Hiryu can't use them if he runs out of energy. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Strider Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Building Level Category:High Hypersonic+ Category:Duplication Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Sickle Users Category:Knife Users